My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark
by elveriamoir
Summary: A collection of short stories about the one and only Nori. The poor dear does not get enough loving in the fanfiction community.
1. When Will My Reflection Show?

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

When will my reflection show who I really am?

Nori slid to the floor, his back pressed against the wall of his cell. He stared unseeing through the bars. He had been caught again and this time the guards had not been gentle. He could feel the blood drying along his top lip and the tenderness around his eyes told him it was already bruised. He curled fingers into his dishevelled hair even as he folded in on himself.

It was weeks later when he finally escaped and re-appropriated his belongings. He didn't stop running until he reached the safe house he'd created in a small cave in the multitude of long unused tunnels of the Blue Mountains. He flinched at the sound of a rat scratching in the corner and in doing so caught his reflection in his only concession to vanity. He froze as he met the green eyes of the stranger staring him back. Long moments of silence filled the cave until he snapped and flung one of his daggers at the mirror. Once again he crumpled to the floor eyes falling shut in a silent prayer.

%

The next time he saw his reflection was while he was on a job in the south. The group of mercenaries he was travelling with had stopped just outside of the City of Corsairs. Curling his nose at their offers of aid, mainly because he didn't trust any of them not to try and slit his throat, he set about changing his appearance to better blend in. Wincing he spread the brackish gunk over his body and watched in fascination as the pale slightly freckled skin darkened into an almost mahogany colour. Allowing it to do its work he unbraided his hair and allowed himself one sigh at the auburn colour before rubbing it with a mixture of indigo and henna. The smells made him sneeze slightly, but they were soon covered as he wrapped the stolen clothes around his person and replaced with the foreign smells of incense.

In the confusion that followed their heist (and the murder he had not signed up for) he took a wrong turn trying to escape the palace guards. He stumbled through an elegantly gilded door and froze as he caught sight of a grubby, dark haired page staring back at him. It wasn't until he saw the pale tracks cut into the dark cheeks that he realised he was staring into a mirror. He closed his eyes, even as he heard the sound of booted feet running up the corridor he had just fled from. Soft hands on his face had him straining to reach his daggers, but as he stared into the sad brown eyes in front of him he sagged.

%

The young princess had helped him escape that time, but several years Nori didn't doubt that his look would run out one day. He tugged slightly at his borrowed finery, grumbling quietly as the highly embroidered collars itched his skin. The slight jingle of the filigree metal in his hair was driving him mad and the paints of his face were burning slightly. He affected a giggly air as a passing male paid him a fulsome compliment and twisted his lip once he was free. He hoped the lady Dis had no more jobs like this for him. This was no small form of torture. He bowed stiffly to an elderly couple, even as his eyes locked on the prize. He understood what he was expected to do and his skin crawled.

Her ladyship's plan had worked and Nori found himself being whirled around the vaulted ballroom by a dwarf who would normally be calling for his head. He swallowed back a laugh and forced another delicate bow as he was led from the dance floor. It was during this plan that Nori saw his reflection for the first time since Corsairs. His sharp eyes caught sight of his reflection as another partner claimed his attention. He froze, unable to tear his eyes away from the mirror. He looked hideous. Allowing himself a moment weakness Nori broke from his partner and swirled through the door that was reserved for ladies use only. Checking it was empty he braced his head against the cool marble behind him. His reflection still didn't show who he truly was.

%

He avoided reflective surfaces after that and so it was twenty years until he next caught his reflection. Screaming from outside the inn he was residing in had dragged him into the street daggers already in hand and an alcohol sweat on his skin. He had pulled one of the human males away from the now unmoving form of a young lass and was tearing into the other two when the rest of the patrons caught up. He let the humans deal with their kin and crouched by the young girl. His cry for aid was answered promptly and he was pushed from her side.

As he watched the two humans carry the wee thing back to her home Nori caught his reflection in the bronzed platter hanging above the bar of the tavern. He cursed whom ever had left the door open even as he was shaking his head at the sight staring back at him. His skin looked waxy, hair lank and unkempt and there were dark circles under his eyes. Revulsion flowed through him. He was starting to think that his reflection would never be true.

%

Many years later he answered the call of Thorin Oakenshield to reclaim the Kingdom of Erebor. He had swaggered up to the chosen burglar's home and blagged his ways through the beginnings of the night. With practiced eyes he had avoided catching sight of himself in the polished surfaces of the hobbit's home. He had laughed the loudest and sung merry ditties with his kin. Later when the dwarves had been shown to bedrooms and had fallen to sleep he searched out their host. There was something about the shorter male that had caught at his attention and he wanted to make sure he was alright.

It was in the starlight room, a head resting on his chest that Nori caught sight of his reflection. He swallowed hard when the image didn't make him recoil. He brushed a light hand over the hobbit's head of curls. Who would have thought it would take so long for his reflection to show who he was. Long fingers found the flower tucked behind his ear and he chuckled. Who would have thought that it took a hobbit to see all of him.


	2. Of a Friendship That Spans Time

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them. **_

Of a Friendship that Spans Time.

"Come back here Nori!" His older brother's voice echoed around the walls of the human town and little Nori giggled as he ducked behind a vender selling clothing. He bumped into the legs of someone quite sturdy and fell hard onto his behind. He stared up at the human male he had just ran into and felt his eyes fill with tears and his bottom lip tremble as the grazes on his hands began to sting.

"Shush little one." This human's voice was strangely deep and rolling and Nori sniffled a bit, his lower lip pouting slightly. "Oh I am sorry little one." Suddenly the human was sitting on the ground beside him and Nori was distracted enough from his tears enough to look at him. The human was fairly young despite his massive size. "Now little one what is your name?" The human glanced around him, "and where is your family?"

Nori just stared until he realised the human actually wanted an answer. "Nori," he answered shyly looking up at the human with big green eyes. "Dori over there. Amad poorly again, but Dori says I getting little gogaz." He stuck his thumb in his mouth as he watched the human wrinkle his brow.

"A little what?"

"Oh erm I no know what it means in man." Nori blushed and hung his head feeling stupid. Tears pricked his eyes again and he sniffled.

Strong arms were around his shoulders. "Shush little one, I meant no offense." He allowed himself to be picked up and curled into the human's chest feeling it rumble as he talked. "I am Girion."

Nori looked up and rubbed his eyes. He knew that name, he'd over heard the youngest Durin talking about it to one of his friends. "You…" he paused struggling for words. "You boss man's son?" The human nodded and Nori started to panic. "No you not sit on ground with me. You get dirty. You not get dirty Nori get wrong!"

He struggled away from the now frowning human. Strong hands caught his shoulders and he looked into endless brown eyes. "Relax little one. You did no wrong."

There was a smile on the human's face and Nori relaxed a little in spite of himself. "Not get wrong?" he whimpered.

"No little one you will not get wrong." A big thumb was wiping a tear from Nori's face. "I promise you little one no one will tell you off. I am full grown in my own right despite being my lord's son." The human stood and Nori tilted his head to look up at hum. He put up no fight when his hand was taken in the human's warm one. He focused back in to what the human was saying. "Now we should probably find your Dori he will be worried about you. Especially if your Amad is sick and you are about to receive a gocak."

The man sounded unsure at the end and Nori giggled. "No gocak, gogaz," he corrected.

"My apologies little one, I did not mean to mangle your language." The big hand holding his gave a reassuring squeeze. "Now what does your Dori look like?"

"Nori? Nori?" Dori's voice could be heard clearly over the crowded market place and Nori flinched at the worry in his big brother's tone. He hadn't meant to upset him. He started towards the voice dragging the human along behind him.

"Nori there you are! What have I told you about running…Oh! My Lord Girion I did not see you there. My apologies." Dori sounded worried so Nori tried to reassure him, but a look from his brother's expressive eyes stopped him. He let go of the human's hand and waved sadly at him.

Girion did not leave though. Nori watched in amazement as the tall male sketched a bow to Dori. "Peace my good dwarf. He is a good child and it pleased me to make sure he got back to his family safely."

Dori's grip on Nori's shoulders relaxed slightly and Nori gaped as he listened to his brother. "Then I thank you Master Girion." Nori yawned despite wanting to stay with his new friend. Dori swept him on to his hip. "I am sorry Master Girion but I must get this wee hellion to bed."

"That is fine Mister Dori. It was a pleasure to meet him."

Nori waved tiredly at his new friend as he curled into Dori's shoulder and stuck his thumb into his mouth. He fell asleep before they had left the gates of Dale.

%

He never saw Girion again, busy as he was, but he never forgot his first friend. He never left the mountain as his king grew more paranoid with each passing day.

%

Then the dragon came and Nori watched Dale burn with tears running down his face as he hung limply in his oldest brother's grasp. Ori hung around his legs and he broke down in sobs as he remembered telling the human about his gogaz. Dori released him when he stopped fighting and he crumpled to his knees pulling his baby brother into a bone crushing hug.

%

Nori the thief avoided the area around Lake-Town, the ruins of Dale and Erebor as if it was plague infected and his caution spread to other thieves and mercenaries. The area was left alone, it was the least he could do in memory of his friend.

%

He stepped in front of the company to stare down the human male with the bow. He wouldn't let his brothers and comrades fall to a stranger with an itchy arm.

%

"My ancestor fired black arrow after black arrow at the beast!"

Nori pushed to his feet and crowed into the youngish human's space. Brown eyes met his and he broke into tears.

%

Before they left for Erebor Nori slid up to the youngest boy of the human and pressed a dwarven made dagger into his hands.

%

He stood with his head bowed at the graveside of his king and princes. A heavy hand settled at his shoulder and he allowed his tears to fall.

%

He chose not to remain in the mountain they had fought so hard to take back. Instead he helped Bard rebuild Dale and stood proudly in the crowd as the human took the mantle that should have been his since birth.

%

Dori was buried the year Ori set out for Moria and Nori flung himself completely into helping the newest Lord of Dale.

%

Old and grey he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders of the human as he knelt by his father's grave. He allowed the young lad to cling to him, the human's sobs shaking his now frail frame. Silent tears ran down his wrinkled face and into his wispy beard as he stood vigil at the grave of his third Lord of Dale.

%

He was buried in a place of honour by the fourth Lord of Dale. It was said his dwarven heart gave out from grief as the news of his youngest brother's death reached him. Girion, named after his ancestor, knelt at the edge of the grave. His young cheeks stained once more by tears.

_**AN: Let me know what you think please. Pretty please. You see the little box down there? Leave me a comment. Thank you. **_

_**Translations;**_

_**Amad=mother.**_

_**Gozag=Blessing.**_


	3. Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: Shush you. Thank you though it was lovely to hear, I think the Professor might be after my head rather than proud. The first chapter with some hefty changes in is up on AO3 for Hobbit. **_

Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner.

Nori was watching the milling crowd of dwarves carefully. The music was loud and the air starting to get smoky when he finally spotted his mark. He moved cautiously around the edges of the room, skilfully avoiding those who wanted him to dance. There was only one person he wanted to stand up with and it wasn't any of these skull headed dwarves. His green eyes narrowed as he heard a group barely old enough to shave mock the company's burglar. If that had been the attitude of the returning dwarves no wonder his mark was hiding in the shadows. Growling softly he picked up his pace and before he could think it through stepped forward one hand reaching out for the hobbit. Hazel eyes met his in confusion, until ever so slowly they crinkled in a happy grin. Nori grasped the long fingers and tugged Bilbo to his chest. Scandalised whispers followed the path they carved through the dancing dwarves. His hobbit was light on his feet and fit perfectly with the dance Nori had let lead them into. He could see the question dancing on the tip of his burglar's tongue and smiled widely. "Nobody puts you in a corner Bilbo." If the milling dwarves had been scandalised before then their reactions to the hobbit launching himself at the known thief and kissing him senseless were priceless. Nori didn't care though, he was too preoccupied with kissing Bilbo back.

_**AN: I know it's short, but it has been bugging me all day at work. Let me know what you think please. **_


	4. Invincible

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: I am always right :p. Well I am in my own world. Up to the dreams on AO3 now, how much were you expecting it to change? There wasn't much I cut out of the earlier chapters, mainly mentions of violence until I had it figured out. The more interesting private scenes from Beorn's will not be going on FFnet. I can't help but write cute scenes for Nori. I want the tough hard thief I created in Hobbit, but I seem to get the shier dwarf from encounter. **_

Invincible.

Nori paused in his run long enough to glance back over his shoulder. While he couldn't see any sign of the guards he could hear them gaining on him and knew they would catch him up at any moment if he stayed on the ground. Adrenaline pounded through his veins as he smirked and swerved into the shadows of a narrow alley. In the swirling dusk he slung the bag he had been carry over his shoulder, pocketing the prize that had been in it, before he started to climb. The walls in this part of town were rough, the hastily thrown up buildings giving him plenty of grip. He glanced down when he heard a scrabbling behind him and chuckled as he allowed himself to roll over the low wall and onto the building's roof. All but one of the guards were staring at the wall in bemusement. Nori's eyes shone as he recognised Dwalin son of Fundin scaling the wall after him. His laughter bounced from the stone as he took off over the roof tops. Up here the guardsman's size would be a hindrance not an aid. Dwalin still gave him a good chase and Nori skidded to a stop as he spotted the wide gap that signalled an alley way. He half turned towards the hulking guard as if deciding giving himself in was ever in his mind. As Dwalin stepped forward Nori darted away, he heard the guard yell behind him as his booted feet pushed off the low roof wall. He launched himself, and as if by some miracle landed in a roll at the other side.

%

He heard them coming from a mile away and rolled his eyes at their stupidity. He finished the job up and slipped out of the open window. He watched as half of their number left after their captain decided he couldn't have escaped through the opening as it was four stories up with nowhere to go. He balanced on the heavy marble ledge and waited until he heard the human guard's mocking tones before he carefully lowered himself on the rope stretched taunt from his building to the one opposite. He moved slowly, booted feet sliding along the narrow walkway he'd claimed. He was pulling himself onto the ledge that wrapped around the far building when the guard looked out. Nori laughed loudly and drew yet more eyes onto himself. Then with a cheeky salute and a wink used the guttering to reach the street level before the human could even think of chasing him.

%

He could hear the calls in Sindarin echoing around the trees and knew that he would never be able to out run elves in their own forest. He eyed the trees surrounding him with an unforgiving eye and sighed deeply. Well they wouldn't expect a dwarf to do that. Grumbling he pulled himself into the tree, his movements unsure as this was one skill he had never really practice. Soon he found it to be similar to scaling walls and the boughs were wide enough to hold his weight. If they swayed as he walked them, then it was still less than the ropes he walked in human towns. He could hear the elven voices beneath him now and he focused on staying still and silent until they passed. He climbed yet still higher and thanked the maker he was of such a spindly build, these tress would have never have supported his weight if he had been made true to form as a child of Mahal. He moved cautiously, stopping occasionally to listen for any signs of pursuit. When he did stumble across an elf it merely looked at him in confusion and Nori decided he had best vacate the trees. He couldn't help his laughter as he swung himself down the limbs of the tree he had been in.

%

Hobbits, Nori decided, were vicious. In fact he would say that out of all the races he'd ever done a job against they were the worst. Sharp hearing and ridiculously good aim made for a twitchy couple of weeks. He had thought he was home safe when he'd been spotted by the small child and then its mother had given chase. He saw the cliff approaching and praying he had remembered his maps right flung himself off it, body arching into a dive. Her shriek of rage entwined with a childish giggling were the last thing he heard before he hit the water. Hard.

%

Despite his past Nori new he wasn't invincible. If anything would kill him it would be the quest to reclaim his people's homeland and slay a dragon that he had signed up to. It could be any number of things. From Dori finally tiring of him and making good use of his knitting needles to Dwalin losing his temper and throwing something at him to orcs or even the dragon. He didn't think he would be staring death in the face so early on in the journey though. The hobbit before him was familiar, it wasn't until hazel eyes locked with his that Nori broke out in a cold sweat. "So Master Thief. Have you come to return my mother's pearls?"

_**AN: Let me know what you think. Pretty Please. **_


	5. The best duet ever

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: Who me? No wasn't me I am innocent of sicking plot bunnies at you/on you/near you. Do you object? Now what could possibly have given you the idea they were the same hobbit :D but you are right. Jed Brophy really brought the character to life for me and I offended that not more people have seen the sheer fantasticness of Nori. Thank you I am glad you enjoy them. You do know I am just going to keep posting random chapters as they pop into my brain. Oh also the next chapter of hobbit is up on AO3.**_

The Best Duet Ever.

Nori sighed as he drummed his fingers against his thigh and cast his eyes around the camp. He was bored. No he was beyond bored. They had done nothing but eat, sleep and ride for four days straight. Now Nori didn't want trouble, and he certainly wanted danger to stay far away from them as his young brother was with them, but, and this was an important point, when Nori was bored trouble tended to start. He increased the pace of his tapping as he eyed Dwalin. Normally trouble occurred when Nori was bored and Dwalin was usually involved. In desperation he cast his eyes around the company again. It wouldn't do to be picking fights this early on. His eyes finally settled on Bofur and he smiled softly as he managed to pick up the notes that the miner was humming. It might not keep him entertained for long but it was a distraction from the boredom.

He failed notice when he started to hum along with the Broadbeam dwarf, but Bofur didn't. Nori nodded his head in appreciation as the miner started to add words to the tune. He felt like he should know the song and he started to play the rhythm against his thigh as he pondered. His green eyes flew wide as he finally twigged and he let loose a short surprised laugh. Oh he wouldn't be bored when the rest of the company finally started to follow the words. He flashed a toothy smile at the miner, and clapped his hands in glee when the other merely raised his voice slightly. Deciding he couldn't let the be-hatted dwarf have all the fun Nori started to sing along.

"Heap on more coal there,

And keep the glass moving, The frost nips my nose,

Though my heart glows with loving. Here's the dear creature,

No skylights—a bumper ; He who leaves heeltaps I vote him a mumper. With hey cow rumble O,"

Nori took a deep breath as Bofur stood, the miner's arms flung wide as they reached the chorus. Nori glanced around and caught sight of the small hobbit watching him with a twinkle in his eyes. He threw the creature a wink and was shocked to receive one in return.

"Whack ! populorum, Merrily, merrily men, Push round the jorum."

Nori grinned around the words he was singing as the colour drained from the faces of Dori and Balin. Ori was bouncing in his place and the Durin heirs merely looked confused.

"What are Heaven's pleasures

That so very sweet are ? Singing from psalters,

In short or long metre. Planked on a wet cloud,

Without any breeches, Just like the Celtic,

Met to make speeches."

Deciding if he was going to get hung then he was going to go all out Nori flung himself to his feet and met Bofur in the middle. They both paused in the song, allowing the silence to swell until with a great laugh the started a jig and burst out with the final few lines.

With hey cow rumble O,

Whack ! populorum, Merrily, merrily men, Push round the jorum."

They bowed when they finished and Nori grinned as the hobbit's laughter broke over the horrified dwarves. He shuffled back to his place, cheeks slightly red and jumped as a light arm settled around his waist. He turned his head slowly and was met with the mischievous countenance of the smallest member of the company. "Well Master Nori. I have to commend you." He tilted his head as Bilbo's eyes sparkled. "That was the best! Duet! Ever!"

Nori couldn't help himself he grinned widely and flung his own arm around the small male's shoulders. As he looked around the camp again he realised he wasn't bored and if he could remember the lyrics Bilbo was whispering to him then he had enough entertainment to last him a while.

_**AN: Leave me a note and let me know what you think please and thank you. **_

_**Song is 'A Tankard of Ale' from Noctes Ambrosianae. Or SONG OF A FALLEN ANGEL OVER A BOWL OF RUM -PUNCH**__**1**_

_**By John Wilson (" Christopher North ")**_

_**(1785-1854)**_


	6. Once upon a dream

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: I still claim I had nothing to do with it, especially if it was a fully-fledged vampire bunny. :D hope you enjoy the randomness of this chapter. **_

Once upon a dream.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream._

Nori groaned as he came to, the sky was staining purple and the stars barely hinting at appearing, but he knew he had been out of it for too long. He had a job to do and the fall down one of those blasted hills hadn't been in the game plan. He rolled onto his chest and muffled his groan into the soft loam beneath him, allowing himself one moment of peace before pushing himself to his feet. Joyous laughter echoed out to him from the open window to his left and he froze. Pressed against the hill behind him Nori held his breath as a masculine voice took up a sweet refrain in the room. Satisfied he hadn't been found Nori slunk away to find himself his mark.

_I know you, That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

Dressed to the nines in bought finery Nori swallowed as he collided with a masked hobbit. Then winced as the smaller creature ended up on their bottom, autumn coloured silk skirts and scarves falling around them "Some Prince Charming you are." There was laughter, but not mocking in the voice and Nori extended his hand to help his unintended victim up. Sea-green eyes met his and he bowed with a flourish, fighting back a grin at the amusement he saw there. He was here to work and work only. The hobbit clapped a hand to his shoulder, slipped a spring of heather into his lapel and then ran off down the path leading to the mid-summer festival in the centre of Hobbiton.

_And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem._

The music was lively and the air warm as Nori slunk around the edges of the partying hobbits. He stuck to the shadows, wishing he'd chosen a different outfit, but he hadn't and so he had to make the best of it. He paused watching the dancing, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to find his mark in among the whirling masked hobbits. What was supposed to have been an easy job had just become so much harder. He chuckled as he spotted the hobbit from earlier dancing a jig. There might be a way for him to find his mark after all. When the music ended and the hobbits politely clapped the band he slid up to the only person he vaguely recognised. "I wouldn't have thought such a lady as yourself would lower herself to such humble pastimes." He gave a flourishing bow and the hobbit shot him a wide smile and accepted his hand. It was only as he closed his fingers around narrow hips that Nori realised they were both playing a character they weren't.

_But if I know you I know what you'll do._

Nori forgot what he was there to do, well he didn't but the job was shoved to the back of his mind as the hobbit merely winked at his gasp and pressed a finger to his lips when the dance was over. Nori allowed himself a smile and instead of letting the smaller male walk away pulled him flush to his chest just in time to hear the band start up a slower song. He rolled his eyes at first but as a warm hand settled on his shoulder and strong fingers gripped his he started to enjoy himself. The hobbit matched him step for step, keeping up with strides that were probably much too wide. Nori dipped his dance partner and smiled warmly as he got a delighted chuckle in response. After their fourth slow dance he finally cottoned on to the whispers and dragged his new friend away from the crowds.

_You'll love me at once, like what you did once upon a dream._

Underneath the stars, lying in the summer flowers Nori received his first kiss. The hobbit was careful and soft even as he taught him. Nori looked up into the sea-green eyes and had a strange desire to see the hobbit's face properly. Fingers caught his and stopped him from untying the ribbons. "Now my Dwarven Prince, Who we are isn't revealed until dawn." Nori bit his lip as he remembered his job. He should be long gone by dawn. A gentle kiss was dropped on his lips, "Besides even if I can't see your face I would recognise you anywhere my Prince."

_Once upon a night, I dreamed we'd be together In love forever._

As clever fingers wound into his hair and soothed over creases in his costume Nori smiled softly and cupped the smooth chin of the hobbit. "So tonight is?"

"Just for us."

Nori nodded. He could handle that. It was better the hobbit didn't see his face anyways. He shyly pressed hi slips to those of the smaller male and warm arms wrapped around his waist.

Nori allowed himself to forget and just live in the moment. Beneath the moon and stars the hobbit wound flowers into a crown and placed them on his head. As the hobbit laughingly draped one of his scarves around his neck Nori turned his face into the chest of the smaller male and decided that for the night. Just for once he wouldn't be the one that made his happiness end.

_Once upon a night, I was wishing for a never, A never ending._

He awoke with a heavy heart to brilliant sunlight and a warm body curled up beside him. Fighting back the urge to wake the hobbit he brushed a light kiss over the curls and fled away from what had seemed like a dream. He completed the job, and collected the money for the job and returned home. If he kept the clothes and the mask hidden in his rooms then no-one needed to know. If he carefully unwound his flower crown and pressed the blooms between the pages of one of his younger brother's books then that was his secret.

_Once upon a night._

Nori was the only one who felt any nervousness as he walked through the lanes of the Shire. His once upon a dream had been here and he didn't know if he would recognise him or if he himself would be recognised. The hobbit that opened the green door seemed familiar, but as he watched the lad flap about mud and dishes Nori decided he was imagining things.

_Once upon a time._

Nori scowled across at Thorin and wished he could say something to ease the pained expression on their burglar's face. The lad had left his home for them after all. Chiding himself for his cowardliness he pushed to his feet and stomped away from the dwarves laughing at the hobbit, but didn't say a word. As he passed the smaller male he pressed a supporting hand on a narrow shoulder. Sea-green eyes flew to his and held them for a long moment. When he didn't move the hobbit seemed to sink further in on himself, ad offered a half-hearted smile and pat to his hand. Nori shuffled off to his bed roll after standing aimlessly for several long moments. It was still long after the last company member had head to their bed roll that he got to sleep though. When he awoke something was tickling his nose and he snatched at it to make it stop. He opened his eyes and glanced down when he felt silk between his fingers. He froze and shot a glare around the still sleeping company. Dwalin was on watch and looking away from him. He carefully examined the bit of silk and his eyes widened as he recognised its colour. He shot a quick glance at the still sleeping burglar, the smaller male still seemed to favour spring colours though. Sighing Nori tucked the silk into his pack before setting about building up the fire for breakfast.

Once upon a wish.

He wasn't concerned when the flowers started to appear. It wasn't as if they would mean anything to any of the dwarves and the hobbit was too concerned with attempting to keep pace with the rest of them. Nori suspected his younger brother was teasing him, but since it brought back happy memories he started to wear them on his person. It was his reaction to the sight of the palest of pink honeysuckle that caused the dwarves of the company to question his sanity. The night after that had appeared Nori wandered around their camp picking blooms before he settled on a broken log by the fire. Under the confused gazes of the dwarves he attempted to weave them into a crown. He fought back the urge to sob when he couldn't get it to work. Soft hands brushed his lifting the flowers free and he raised startled eyes to look at the company burglar. The hobbit didn't say anything merely sat at his feet and started to show him how to weave the flowers together. Nori felt proud when he finally managed to get a thin crown made but jumped again when he felt something settle on his hair. He flushed slightly at the twinkle in sea-green's eyes and raised a hand to his head. The hobbit had managed to make a full crown of flowers and Nori carefully draped the one he'd made around his knee so he could lift it down to look at it. The smaller male chuckled at him and clasped a warm hand on his shoulders before he wandered off to talk with Bofur. Nori watched him leave with narrow eyes before grinning and settling his crown back on his hair, ignoring the laughter of Dwalin and Thorin.

_Once upon a dream._

By the time the company had been at Rivendale two days Nori was bored and had quite mad up his mind. He watched the company burglar wrangle with the mending of his waistcoat in the privacy of the elven gardens. Soft music from flutes and harps floated down from the main building as Nori looked around him and wondered how they'd managed to get away from the company. It was only when the hobbit sighed for the fourth time that he finally stepped forward. Screwing up his courage he stopped in front of the smaller male and extended a hand, "I wouldn't have thought such a gentle hobbit as yourself would lower herself to such humble pastimes." Sea-green eyes fixed on him and he fidgeted, suddenly nervous that he'd made a mistake. Then a grin was painting the hobbit's face and warm arms were around his neck. A chaste kiss was pressed to his lips before Nori dipped the male in his arms. Delighted laughter drifted from the rosy lips and Nori led them in a waltz to the music filling the air.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream._

I_ know you, That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_  
_And I know it's true, That visions are seldom all they seem_  
_But if I know you, I know what you'll do._  
_You'll love me at once, like what you did once upon a dream._  
_Once upon a night, I dreamed we'd be together, In love forever._  
_Once upon a night, I was wishing for a never, A never ending._

_**AN: Let me know what you think please. Blame Disney and Sleeping Beauty for this.**_


	7. A Tale of Two Thieves

**_AN: I know this is posted as a story, but I am moving all o_****_f my Nori verse together. _**

**_FanFiction Queen: Next chapter is up on AO3. I am posting one a day. _**

A Tale of Two Thieves.

Bag End was relatively quiet, well as quiet as a single level dwelling filled with fifteen males, most of whom were asleep, could be. What made the quiet even more surprising was the fact thirteen of said males were Dwarrows, strong hardy folk with a love of good food, strong ale, and sweet pipe weed. One male was an elderly gentleman of the race of men, and the final member a middle aged hobbit. Now what such a collection of folk were doing in the genteel, respectability of Bag End if a story for another time, however this wouldn't be a very interesting read if that were the end of the chapter. No this is a story about how two of the strangest people became close friends. This is a Tale of Two Thieves.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bilbo was prowling the halls of his smial, being restless and unable to sleep thanks to the capheoney of snores echoing around his dwelling. He smiled as he passed the room housing the two youngest of his guests and bit back a chuckle as they talked to each other even in sleep. He sighed remembering a time long ago when he and his closest friend had been similar. He sighed again, it seemed like a life time ago and a different hobbit. He walked on silent feet into his kitchen and barely flinched when a flame flared in his line of vision. "Night's blessings Master Nori!" he muttered, holding his own pipe out for a light when the bowl of the others settled to a warm glow. "Thank you. Can you not sleep either?" his voice was bland and he shrugged off a wince, it was too late at night and his brain was over worked to be properly polite.

The red haired dwarf in the kitchen of Bag End had been looking forward to spending the night in silent solitude, but found he didn't mind the company of his host, "Night's Blessings Master Baggins. Nay I also couldn't sleep." He looked the hobbit over carefully appraising him, "I didn't hear you approach Master Baggins," he remarked mildly, considering his options. His host knew of his occupation, but just how far in his line of work was the hobbit. "I have sharp ears and not many can creep up on me, perks of surviving in my line of work I suppose."

Bilbo blew a smoke ring and reguarded the dwarf sitting in his shadowed kitchen. The small glow from the dying fire did little to show him the other's face, "I didn't mean to sneak Master Nori," he smirked around the stem of his pipe, "In fact I was walking rather normally for me." He leant back in his chair, "You seem as comfortable in the dark as I Master Nori," he arched his back slightly. "Here's the deal Master Nori," he chuckled at the shift in the dwarf's breathing. "Tonight and only tonight you can ask what you will, without fear of retaliation." He listened carefully, hearing the dwarf's breathing slow as the older male considered his options. "Anything you want," Bilbo decided to sweeten the deal slightly, "No reprisals from me," he shrugged, knowing the dwarf's night eyes would see the movement, "jJst you and me tonight, no rules, no polite guidelines, no judgement." The intake of breath was enough to tell him that the bait had worked.

"Thank ye Bilbo," drawled Nori, after all if the gloves were off they could be more relaxed with names and such, "I believe I will take you up on your offer." He settled his pipe firmly between his teeth and spread his hands showing he was weapon-less, "I really want to know why you think you can better me in being the company burglar." In the silence that followed Nori found himself admiring the hobbit's calm bearing once again. He didn't flinch, nor did his facial expression change much from jovial interest. He had to hand it to the smaller male, his acting skills were good, "Come now Bilbo, it isn't a hard question, unless you can't prove it." The challenge in his voice was subtle, but it still drew the hobbit's sharp eyes to his face. Nori idly leaned back in his chair, the hobbit wasn't giving him much to go off. There were no obvious tells, the smaller male didn't even need the semi darkness of the room to hide subtler ones, they simply weren't there.

Bilbo nodded, "oO I can answer Nori." He rolled a trinket between his fingers, carefully concealing it from the dwarf's night vision. "Now though I find it strange that you automatically assume I want to better you in being the company burglar…" his smirk sounded in his voice, and he heard the shift of coarse cloth, telling him Nori had made an aborted movement. "After all two heads are better than one." He sighed deeply, "That was one of the reasons I said no retribution, if you can't trust me we can't work together." He fingered the smooth bead and looked at Nori carefully before becoming serious and leaning in.

Nori copied the movement of the hobbit sitting across from him, and raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Ah good," Bilbo's higher voice lilted softly, "Maybe I should start by telling you some of my tales and you can return some of them."

Nori nodded slightly, "Aye I would like that Bilbo, Not often I get to talk shop, but I want to go first."

There was silence for a second until a deep base and melodious bell-like laughter entwined, filling the kitchen.

***Flashback***

_He stood in the shadows watching his pray. The girl was young, fair hair flowing loosely down her back. He narrowed his eyes, she projected an air of innocence, an expression of butter wouldn't melt and a voice pitched to be quiet and yet reassuring. He wrinkled his nose, he knew better, oh how he knew better. The laughter flowed into the space he'd occupied as he slipped away, shadows folding behind him. Satisfied with what he had found he twirled a simple cut key between his fingers. Bree mightn't be far from home, but it had its own fascinations. He doubted she would even notice the light weight of the key missing. His bare feet fell silently on the wooden stairs as he slipped unnoticed into the Big Peoples' rooms in the inn. He took what appeared to be several slivers of wire from his inner pocket and made short work of the stupidly simple lock, really it was almost an insult. Shaking his head he focused back on the job. He felt a spider of worry crawl down his back, it was too easy, the door swung open silently revealing a candle lit room. He cautiously checked it over. It was empty and there were no obvious booby-traps. He sighed silently and crept over to a simple pack leant against the bed, the coarse wooden floor felt foreign to his bare feet but he knew the tread of heavy boots would have given him away. He grinned triumphantly as he pulled the tiny ironwood box free, before frowning slightly at its weight. A gentle breeze drew his attention to the open window, and the sound of voiced coming up the stairs. He pocketed the box and slipped to the window. If he moved quickly he could be back in his rooms, seconds before the alarm was sounded. He could examine the box there. He slipped across the room and through the window, barely ruffling the curtains. Several acrobatic moves later and he was wincing as cold mud seeped between his bare toes. He_ _hurried back to the rear exit of the inn, stopping before he entered to wipe the mud from his feet. Back in his room he locked the door behind him and sat to examine the box. It seemed intact and he slipped the tiny key home. The lock opened with a click and he opened the lid with a sense of expectations. He froze it was empty of his prize. In its place was a simple slip of paper, 'Our thanks, Nightshade & Scribe!' followed by several runes he didn't recognise. He groaned and banged his head back off the wall._

*** Flash Back End***

Bilbo grinned as Nori placed the Iron wood box down on the table along with the crumpled up note. "Well played Nori, and proof as well, I am impressed. Very well." Nori nodded and soothed his fingers over the carved Iron wood.

***Flash Back***

_The sun was bright as he peered carefully over the edge of window sill, the new married couple were sitting down to first breakfast and it was the movement of her hand that brought his attention to it. A family heirloom attached to the lace shawl she had affected to wear. His eyes narrowed and an almost predatory look appeared across his face. He slipped to the back door and with practiced ease, shifted the handle until the lock clicked. As silent as the morning breeze he slid into the shadowed hall and crept until he was outside of the morning room. He positioned himself carefully, he needed to be hidden from sight but able to make an easy mistake. He didn't have long to wait as the young husband quickly opened his mouth and inserted his foo, causing the young female to leave the room in a huff. He followed behind her until she paused by the coat stand. Waiting she was distracted he made short work of relieving her of the brooch. He was part way back to his smial when her affronted cry finally alerted him to her loss. He smiled grimly and attached the brooch to his jacket. Served the bitch right, the brooch belonged to his mother and to whomever he decided to bond with. Not some harpy who had light fingers and the idiocy to be caught wearing her ill-gotten gains. He started to whistle as he closed the green door behind him._

_*** _Flash Back End***

"In day light Bilbo? I am impressed," Nori picked the brooch up carefully. "Hmmm cut garnet, inlayed with silver and set on a palanadium base. A pretty piece. I'm not surprised you wanted it back, it's worth a small fortune…not to mention the sentimental value…the symbol seems familiar though." Bilbo merely smiled and slipped the brooch back into his pocket when he was handed it back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They continued exchanging stories until the sky in the east started to show a thin pale green line. Bilbo rose to his feet and smiled down at the still seated dwarf. "I'll leave you to your peace Master Nori," he paused at the door, "Oh Master Nori I have something I believe belongs to you." He flipped the bead he had been fiddling with at the dwarf who scrabbled to catch it.

When Bilbo had gone Nori looked carefully at the bead he now cradled in his hands. His eyes widened as he recognised the carved design on the Ironwood trinket and for the first time in his life Nori nearly fainted.

_**AN: Let me know what you think, Ah go on, leave me a comment.**_


	8. Marks

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them. **_

Marks.

Nori glared across the brightly lit room at his brother. It still caused him a sharp pain when he upset the dwarf who'd given up every hope and dream to raise Ori and himself, but in this he couldn't afford to back down.

"I know it is tradition when a Dwarrow comes of age Dori!" he hissed attempting to keep his voice steady. "I cannot afford to have identifying marks though. You KNOW this."

When Dori merely looked steadily at him Nori cursed softly and waited impatiently for his brother to make his argument. Dori didn't disappoint. "This was all you could talk about when I got mine done. You couldn't wait to get yours brother." Nori flinched waiting for a tirade on his chosen profession. Dori sighed, "While I wish you would give it up brother it is what you have chosen. I do not see why it need stop you getting your mark."

Nori pinched his nose and wondered if his older brother was being deliberately dense. "Because I cannot have identifying marks," he explained slowly. "Dori if I suddenly show up bearing the mark of the house of Ri then it negates everything I have done to keep Ori and yourself out of it." He took a deep breath as he watched hazel eyes widen. "My taking that mark would put Ori in danger."

Dori's face changed minutely and in that instance Nori knew he had won. He wondered why it felt like he had been the one to loose.

%

"Master Nori?" The softly spoken voice was to his left and Nori rolled his head to peer through the cell bars and into the darkness of the dungeons of the elven king's palace.

"Aye Hobbit."

There was a shuffling and Nori strained to see where the smaller male could be, before shrugging as he remembered the trick with the spiders. Invisible right. Bilbo was talking though so he tuned back in. "Why was Dori sad when Ori was explaining to me about the tattoos a dwarf is given when they come of age?"

Nori winced, wondering why it had to be that subject Bilbo had jumped on. "Ah that would be because I didn't get mine Master Hobbit."

There was silence for a long while and Nori thought the small male had left. A soft cough told him otherwise and he pushed up on to his elbows ad peered closer into the darkness even as Bilbo began to talk. "Well I suppose that sort of makes sense given the career you chose." Nori opened and closed his mouth, but couldn't find the words. That had not been the response he had been expecting from the hobbit. A gentle huff caught his attention. "I can sort of see why Dori was upset about it though. Ah well Master Nori, at least this quest will be good for something then." Before he could ask the hobbit what he was on about Bilbo spoke again. "Do you need me to get you anything? Or pass any messages on?"

%

Nori looked up when his brothers walked in the room. "Well?" Ori asked excitedly.

Nori smiled and stiffly removed his shirt. "Nori." There was awe in Dori's voice and an edge of tears.

"Do you like it?"

Dori wrapped him in a gentle hug, and it was left up to Ori to do the talking. "It is fantastic. Who did the design?"

"Bilbo."

"Oh and who did the tattoo?"

"Dwalin."

"And...?"

Nori laughed, "Calm Ori. I will explain it all. I promise."

_**AN: let me know what you think. **_


	9. Rain

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them. **_

_**: ( I Cannot get Encounter to form a chapter so have another one of Nori. The next door neighbours and my dad aren't helping. I am sure they are trying to out do each other with the banging and drilling and what not. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: Yeah it was about Nori so it went in here. Oh Vaccras can you imagine the trouble those two would cause…probably more than Legs and Gimli ever could what with both being dwarves. Yeah One chapter a day. Can't spoil you too much…Besides it means you get to wonder which bits I have re-added :D and just which couples I will right about next. **_ _**Hmm you want her down? Try showing her a weapon she hasn't used before and betting she can't learn to use it in a week. See not asking :P I would apologise to Queen but I think she likes it. **_

Rain.

While Nori might not mind most weather he despised the rain. He didn't know why he hated it, he just did. There was nothing guaranteed to change his mood fast than the sight of rain clouds closing in. He didn't think anything could have been worse than the day he'd spent walking between human towns in the middle of the rainy season. Sitting on his horse he now knew he was wrong. The water had worked its way under his leathers and his intricate hair was starting to weigh enough that he was getting a neck ache. He bit back a wince as he caught sight of the company burglar sitting huddled on his pony. The lad was drawked, honey blonde curls plastered to his head and Nori raised a hand to his own hair suddenly worried it might have flopped with the weight of the water. He sighed and consoled himself that rain such as this wouldn't last longer than a single day, if that.

When he awoke the next day it was with a soaked sleeping roll and to the sight and sound of a torrential down pour. He swore under his breath and attempted to peel his saturated leathers away from his skin slightly. Ori rode next to him that day and he choked back a sullen laugh at the sight of his normally placid baby brother shaking a fist at the sky and scowling. Nori took a closer look at the lad and realised Ori might well have a reason to discard his normal temperament, all of the knits he was wearing had to weigh as much as he with all the water added. He choked in shock as Dori sassed the wizard. He would never have guessed his older brother had it in him. The company burglar's line about great wizards broke the atmosphere slightly and Nori found himself not minding the rain so much when the company of dwarves around him were chuckling. Camp that night was not pleasant, for while the downpour had slowed to a steady drizzle it was still raining. Nori squelched over to the Ur family and accepted a hug off Bofur than cleaved his soggy leather still closer to his skin. As Nori attempted to get to sleep he winced at the cold press of his gear and wondered if it were possible for leather to fuse to skin.

The next morning he awoke fairly warm if still soggy. He could still hear the rain but he could also smell sausages and was out of his bed roll in an instant. The burglar had found a way to help Gloin set a fire and the red haired warrior and hobbit were laughing as the cooked sausages on sticks over the flames. Nori found the day went better with a full stomach despite the never ending rain. He watched as the company burglar reached into his pack and threw something at the three youngest dwarves. The delight on their faces made Nori smile through the water dripping steadily down his neck. He automatically caught whatever it was that the hobbit threw at him and he felt his eyes widen in delight before he quickly stuffed his treat into his mouth. There was no way he was going to let the others know Master Baggins was handing out chocolate-limes. He hadn't realised he was humming until Dwalin shot him a strange look. Cursing softly under his breath Nori realised the guardsman had never seen the thief happy in the rain before. With that thought Nori realised it was still raining and slumped into his saddle. He hated the rain. He didn't even bother joining the others that night merely unrolled his now soaking bedroll and crawled into it.

He awoke the next morning cold and stiff to the sound of Fili and Kili swearing at the rain and peered through the grey air at the youngest Durin who was pouting at his fraying bow string. Nori winced despite knowing the lad carried extra. With the two happiest members of the company depressed the mood was appalling as they set out again. Balin snapped at Oin and soon the two were having a full on argument that lasted for half a day. When they finally fumed themselves into silence Bofur in a rare fit of temper threw his pipe away into the bushes and Nori realised the dwarf hadn't had a smoke for days now. Bombur's temper was next to break and silence fell over the company as the rotund dwarf started in on his brother, Bifur's angry defence wasn't slow to follow. At the back of the group Fili and Kili started sniping at each other. Ori growled at Dori when the oldest Ri tried to protect him from some of the rain and Dwalin leapt to youngest Ri's defence. Nori frowned as Thorin, Balin and Gandalf started to snap at each other. Oin and Gloin were grumbling quietly in front of him and he felt his spirit's plunge further than they ever had in the rain. A warm hand was placed on his knee and he raised tiered eyes to peer at whoever was next to him, uncaring if they swam with tears. He decided he could blame the rain. He met the eyes of the company burglar and the delicate brow crinkled in a frown even as the small male increased his grip on his knee. The hobbit didn't pull away though merely started to hum under his breath, all the while never moving his hand. Nori had to concentrate to hear the tune and soon forgot the rain as he tried to figure out the rhythm the burglar was mangling. He was distracted all through the setting up of camp and so was surprised when Bilbo volunteered himself for first watch. He was even more surprised when Thorin grumpily accepted. He watched in amazement as the tired dwarves rolled themselves up and quickly fell into a slumber. Even the wizard was asleep and the burglar was staring at him Nori realised. He found himself answering the lad's beckoning hand and was soon sitting on a rock in the rain beside the hobbit. The burglar didn't speak merely placed his hand on Nori's knee and started to hum again.

When Nori awoke the next morning it was with a warm hand on his neck and knee, pressed against a warm body with his head on its lap and to the sound of soft humming. The lack of other sounds reached his ears and he sat up peering quizzically at the burglar. The smaller man merely smiled softly at him and pointed at the now clearing sky. The horizon was painting itself in pastel colours and Nori watched as they became vivid as the sun rose. Nori decided at that moment that while he may hate the rain he loved what came after it.

_**AN: leave me a review and let me know what you think please. **_


	10. Ice Queen

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them. **_

_**My brain isn't playing so I apologise about there being no new updates on Encounter or Hobbit. I will try to get it to function. This relates to how Nori first met Belladonna in Hobbit…not how she got his axe. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: My dad works shifts and next-door is a builder by trade lol. Cruel? You are getting an update a day to tide you over until my brain decides it wants to function. Well training studio is better than the chandelier…I think. Did she manage to master it in a week? Yummy cookies. Yeah cuddles are good. Always good. I haven't run out of randomness it just isn't going onto paper properly. **_

Ice Queen.

Nori wrapped his arms around himself as he glowered out across the frost touched landscape. Winter had definitely set in and yet he could swear it was only a week ago he had had to peel his leathers off his skin due to the summer heat. Grumbling under his breath he pushed to his feet, determinedly not removing his hands from where they were clamped under his armpits. His breath hung in puffs of mist in front of him as he stumbled away from where he had spent the night. Cold numbed feet nearly caused him to fall several times and yet he still stubbornly refused to remove his hands from where they were starting to warm up. He stamped his feet in the hopes it would get his blood flowing better, but winced when all it got him was a shooting pain in one knee. Clouds still covered the sky, they heavy whiteness of them doing nothing to lift his spirits. That sky promised snow and he was for once completely unprepared for the changing weather. Growling he picked up his pace, stumbling again and again as the first light flakes began to fall from the sky.

Soon he could barely see a foot in front of him and yet he dared not stop, for the wilds of the moors was not the place to try and weather out a blizzard. The chill wind started to bite through his thin cloak and worn boots started to leak as he trudged through snow that was starting to lie. He started to shiver violently, teeth chattering almost painfully as each breath he drew scorched his lungs with ice. Still he pushed on, one foot solidly in front of the other as the weather fought him all the way.

Snow blind he cried out as his feet disappeared from underneath him and he shot his hands out in an attempt to grab anything. When they closed on nothing but cold powder his cry cut off in his throat as he tumbled downwards. The already thickly lying snow cushioned his landing and yet he still lay stunned for several minutes. Cold was starting to seep into his very bones even as he struggled to get his feet under him, he stared down at his paling fingers and shoved them back under his arms as soon as he found his feet. Frostbite would be deadly for any dwarf, if one could work then one couldn't earn a living. Only children and the very old were supported. He had no doubt his brothers would try to look after him, but he would rather die in the wilderness then let either of them go hungry for him.

His teeth stopped chattering as he started to feel drowsy and he shook his head in fright, he knew this was a bad sign. He was still shivering though so if he could find shelter and warmth soon he might pull through. He curled in on himself slightly as he walked, trying to keep what little heat he could close to him. His cloak was soaking through and he could feel the trickle of iced water starting its passage down his back. He had lost feeling in his toes and still forced himself onwards. He raised his head and caught sight of dark shadows through the driving snow. Distracted he lost his footing and cold dulled senses meant he couldn't get his hands out in time. He felt a sharp pain and fought against the darkness that threatened to consume him.

He was warm. He was warm and everything hurt. He cautiously pried open his eyes and winced as the soft light from a single candle hit them. He forced himself to keep them open and attempted to look around the room. Darkness swept over him before he could truly see anything.

A soft hand was on his forehead and a voice was singing softly just to his side. He felt groggy and slow as he squinted his eyes. If he believed in such thing he would have thought her a messenger of the gods. Honey-amber curls were clipped back from her face and yet hung artlessly down to her elbows, the candle light gilding them gold and red. Her smooth ivory brow was drawn into a worried frown and he ached to smooth it out. The heavy covers over his arms stopped him and he settled for just looking at her. The hand on his brow returned and it was wiping a wondrously cool cloth over his forehead, even as a floral scent filled the air. He swallowed scratchily and his attempt at speech that followed was quickly hushed as forget-me-not blue eyes opened wide and she helped him sit with surprising strength. Her lips were rose red and plum, hiding perfectly straight white teeth. He sipped the water she held to his lips and leant into her shoulder. He allowed the darkness to claim him once more as her voice soothed him.

He felt more himself when he came to, if it weren't for all his joints aching he would have thought his previous lucid moment a dream. The floral smell was in the air again yet he could sense he was still alone. As he blinked his eyes open he realised he was propped up and not lying down, as he tried to take a deep breath and heard the rattle he knew why. He blinked in surprise when a small hand slipped into his, he hadn't realised he wasn't alone nor had he realised his hands were free. He peered down at the head of curls resting on his chest and it took him a long moment to realise that he had a small child cuddling up to him. Big sea-green eyes blinked up at him and he attempted to smile at the small creature using him as a pillow. He was surprised when another small hand patted his cheek softly, almost soothingly. He attempted to speak, yet found his voice wouldn't work. The hand on his cheek slipped so it was resting against his neck. "Shush Mister Dwarf. Mama says you not to talk. Mama found you and looked after you. You really poorly. Sleep Mister Dwarf Mama left Belladonna to look after you while she goes makes tea. I look after you now sleep."

Nori slept the hand on his neck stroking gently even as a childish voice started to sing the words of a well-known lullaby.

_**AN: Let me know what you think. Pretty Please. **_


	11. Comforts

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them. **_

_**My brain isn't playing so I apologise about there being no new updates on Encounter or Hobbit.**_

_**FanFiction Queen; Is this fast enough? Okay there must be one weapon she has had issues with. I know Scribe has trouble with a katana, but I think that is more its length than anything else. **_

Comforts.

The storm raged outside as Nori sank gratefully into a well-worn, over-stuffed, wing-back chair. The fire was blazing merrily in the hearth to his left and cast a flickering glow over the room bathing it in warmth. Nori sighed and curled up, tugging his bare feet into the side of the chair and sliding a book off the table to his right settled in for a long boring night.

The fire was burning low when he next looked up and he shot an aggrieved glare at the empty chair opposite him. If it weren't for this storm that had swept suddenly in he would be enjoying the comforts of home with his one. He wouldn't be curled up with a book, instead he would be wrapped around his bonded most probably dozing on the ridiculously soft rug in front of the fire.

He sighed and placed the book on the table, uncurled himself and pushed to his feet. The wood was warm as he wandered across the room to peer out of the window into the rain lashed night. Lightening forked across the sky, blinding him momentarily as the fire chose that moment to dwindle into embers.

He jumped when a cool hand settled on his arm and he spun slamming the person against the wall. Cool hazel eyes met his, a wicked smirk playing across plump lips. He worriedly stepped back an apology ready on his lips when a hand curled in the front of his shirt and hauled him forwards. He braced his hands against the wall either side of narrow hips and lowered his head for a kiss. Damp curls tickled his forehead as the kiss deepened and he wrapped one arm around his One's waist as strong legs wrapped around his hips.

Nori smirked as warm arms wrapped around his bare waist and cool sheets caressed his skin. Lightening illuminated the window and thunder rumbled across the sky. What had promised to be a boring evening had turned out to be anything but.

_**AN: Go on leave me a review. You know you want to. **_


	12. Shadow and Poison

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them.**_

_**FanFiction Queen: Scribe says Assassin scares him. Ori however says he can teach her shurikens…unless she is like Nori and then he stands no chance even if Mordor freezes over. He doesn't understand it because his brother is an expert with most throwing weapons. Scribe is muttering something about missing fingers and avoiding Ori from now on. Don't ask. I take it the internet was fine at grandparents' house? Naughty Bilbo? How do you know it was Bilbo? :P I apologise about the lack of random updates (or chapter updates) I have been WOWing to try and inspire my brain. All I have gained is the need to write a story about how Garrosh Hellscream dies a long, slow, painful, inventive, drawn-out, sickening death…perhaps Assassin could help if she gets bored and I hear Queen is good at plotting. **_

Shadow and Poison.

Every Dwarrow went through some sort of training in their life, whether they were apprenticed to a master craftsman, miner or scribe or if they felt the call of battle and trained under the watchful eye of the arena overseer.

In this Nori was no different. He entered an apprenticeship with a knot maker in his early years.

Now in Dwarrow law an apprentice can only have one mastery. If one trained in blacksmithing then that was the trade you entered and you followed the rules laid out by the Blacksmiths' Guild. If one trained as a warrior then you stayed in the army or as a guard for as long as you were able.

In this Nori was different. Having finished his mastery in the weeks before Erebor fell, he found himself embroiled in the darker reaches of society as the unplaced Dwarrows wandered in an attempt to find a new home. It was in this time that he found himself apprenticed to a shadow thief. As tradition dictated he took a new name and never spoke of his true name outside his kin. He grew accustomed to wearing masks and disguises. He became light on his feet and could pass by the most observant watcher without a flicker of recognition of his being there. His lock-picks became his closest companions, followed closely by his hand crafted blades…the only unique items he allowed himself.

By the time the wandering Dwarrows had made a home in Ered Luin Nori had his second mastery and Neer became a well-known and wanted shadow. When the bounty on his head reached two hundred gold pieces he thought it best to vacate the mountains for a time. In the world outside he adopted yet another name.

The Shadow became well known throughout the kingdoms of Arda. It was whispered in the back streets that he knew no mercy and felt no pain. His reputation grew to the point that he could walk unhindered in the most disreputable of streets. He watched in sadness as the peoples he could have found home among drew away from him. In time his reputation drew the darkness to him and Nori found himself in a position of turning down an apprenticeship from a Master Assassin in a rather to the point manner. He slit the human's throat and took back the dwarven axe the human had gloated about.

He found himself fleeing for his life after his actions. As he drifted in the grey of the twilight his life had become a new name caught his attention and The Shadow once again entered the underworld. Heads whipped around to watch him as he sauntered through the thieves' den to the west of Bree. The cave system had been created from the mining of quartz and so Nori kept his head up and walked with unfaltering steps through the flickering darkness. Around him whispers grew of how the king of the underworld had become annoyed with the young upstart going by the name of Nightshade. He grinned behind his mask. He liked the sound of this one. Rumours were that The Nightshade was a female and known throughout the human kingdoms as Poison. Stepping into the shadows of the main room, he blended seamlessly into the crowd surrounding two wrestling human youngsters.

He curled his lip, the levels of talent had dropped if that was the best the Guild of Taungit were recruiting. He was about to walk away in disgust when a small, leather clad figure burst through the ring and hauled the two lads away from each other. The obviously figure was obviously female, but it wasn't her curves that had Nori staring it was the ease in which she flung about two muscled humans nearly three times her size. A resounding slap echoed around the room and he stepped forward lips twitching behind his mask, in the silence that followed his clapping sounded loud but he met the green eyes without emotion. She raised a delicate golden eyebrow at him and he nodded. The youths scrabbled desperately to get out of their way and the crowd went deadly still. That alone told Nori all he needed to know. This was one fight he might not win. Their thin blades danced, throwing slants of flame into the eyes of the onlookers. He had a foot on her easily, but she was light on her feet and moved more fluidly than even the elves he had faced off against. Sweat trickled down his back as the first quarter passed without either of them giving an inch. He noted the twin blades crossed on her back and an elven short sward strapped to her hip. The daggers attached to her thigh had fine threads of purple tied around them. His eyes widened as they flew back to her other visible weapons. Each had the sign of nightshade poison on them. He mistepped and found himself on his back staring down the blade of a Haladie double-dagger with serrated 'Zulfiqar' blades. He ruefully laid his own daggers on the ground and raised his hands. He was impressed when she didn't step back but waited until he gave the Guild signal of a 'tap out'. He handed over the dwarven axe without batting an eyelid, merely thankful she didn't ask for more.

The Shadow and The Nightshade. Whispers through the underground circuit. Fear filled the eyes of those who didn't follow the lines. To kill out of battle was an abomination. The code was to be followed. A battle didn't necessarily mean a full out war, but if you were attacked. Those that prayed on the innocent found their life became that much harder. Illnesses swept through the correct upper classes as servants spoke of seeing shadows move and a knot of purple thread appeared at the doors. No one died, and yet the ease in which these attacks happened to those who had wronged but couldn't be called up made people of all races wary.

As the whispers became tales and in the tales they became figures of legends, The Shadow and The Nightshade, became only The Shadow and soon even The Shadow disappeared from the underworld. The Nighshade became Belladonna Baggins nee Took, a mother, an adventurer and heir to the Thraindom, until she finally became a hero and laid in a tomb of carved marble, forever a protector of her people. The Shadow became Neer, then Nori son of Ri, brother and husband he became a Hero of Erebor helping retake the mountain from the dragon, he became the King's Shadow and Spymaster until the news of the death of his brother in Moria reached him and his heart shattered. His body was carried to the Shire by his One. Seven years later a grey haired, ancient hobbit knelt by his tomb of carved jet and wept, one hand on the black rock, one hand on the white.

_**AN: Let me know what you think please. **_


	13. Pain

_**AN: I do not own any of Middle Earth or its characters I have just taken them from Tolkien's toybox to play with them. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: Did you know there is a new oneshot up in Worth? It is always fun when you have unexpected internet isn't it. Poor Assassin, hey she is miles ahead of me though and she can be happy she scares Scribe. I think Ori might have a screw loose in wanting to voluntarily be in a room with her when she had sharp (or blunt) objects. I am sorry Assassin. Please don't hurt me or I can't write. OOO have they come up with some good senarios for me then? I didn't think Narrator would approve of the mindless violence and bloodshed. I am sorry if I worried her though. If she wants to contribute, if only so we don't get caught by the guards of Ogrimmar then she is welcome to. Hee hee I take it you approved of that chapter. You didn't mention you loved it until the question jus capslock and exclaimation marks :D. I do like Belladonna, I also like Nori. Could you tell in the chapter?**_

_**AN: I do not own this song it is Pain by Three Day's Grace. **_

Pain.

Standing at his mother's grave, watching a sea of strangers offer their condolences to a grey faced Dori and coo over the screaming infant in his arms Nori wondered if he should be crying like them. He felt nothing. He didn't feel grief at the passing of a woman he barely knew. Nor did he feel anger that the three of them were left to fend for themselves underage. He couldn't feel sorrow that his oldest brother barely had the time to pay attention to him. Nor did he feel happiness at the newest member of his family. A broad, grey-haired dwarf shoved passed him and Nori knew he should be offended, yet the only thing he felt was the pain when he hit the wall behind him hard.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

He smiled even as his mouth filled with blood and he staggered with the punch. The pain sent his head reeling and his heart pumping. Spitting blood onto the dirt of the forest floor he swiped a hand across the back of his mouth and beckoned his attacker.

_You're sick of feeling numb_  
_You're not the only one_  
_I'll take you by the hand_  
_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_  
_This life is filled with hurt_  
_When happiness doesn't work_  
_Trust me and take my hand_  
_When the lights go out you will understand_

Waving away the healers he stood and made his slow way to the only other occupied crib in the infirmary. His vision was blurred and it was agony to take a breath but he smiled down at the younger dwarf resting a hand on the shorn head. When the healers next entered the room they only had one patient, a pile of blood soaked bandages were all that were left.

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

He yawned and stared out through the window of his cell. His ribs throbbed and his wrist was swollen to twice its normal size. He shut his eyes as a fresh jolt of pain made itself known from his twisted knee. Well being stuck in a cell was new, the pain made it bareable at least he knew he was still alive.

_Anger and agony_  
_Are better than misery_  
_Trust me I've got a plan_  
_When the lights go off you'll understand_

He watched as two human children spun around in a circle, their joyous laughter filling the air around him. He wrinkled his nose in confusion as he pondered what that would feel like. Shrugging he wandered away from the scene and when his time came stepped in to the Arena of Shmaukhi. He howled as a dagger slashed through the skin on his back. The pain set his blood pumping and he spun in a deadly dance, each blow spurring him on. He felt strangely drained when he was the last one standing.

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, can't get enough_  
_Pain, I like it rough_  
_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing_  
_Rather feel pain_

He grunted as he was slammed against the wall. Rough hands spun him around and bruised skin even as teeth bit into his neck. He cried out as stars filled his vision and sagged against the granite wall in front of him.

_I know (I know I know I know)_  
_I know that you're wounded_  
_You know (You know you know you know)_  
_That I'm here to save you_  
_You know (You know you know you know)_  
_I'm always here for you_  
_I know (I know I know I know)_  
_That you'll thank me later_

He grumbled through the meeting with the Diplomat of the line of Durin. He eyed the head guardsman that was scowling at him and ran his hand appreciatively over the knuckledusters. He wondered if he could taunt the dwarf into a fight. The brute looked like he could take the pain as well as dish it out.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

He stared in bemusement as the soft looking creature fainted as one of the other dwarves joked about the dragon. He didn't think much of their chances, but he hadn't fainted at the mention of a little pain. Then again maybe not so small amount of pain. He clenched his fists against saying something inappropriate as he eyed the be-hatted dwarf with new appreciation. Maybe he could be talked into Nori's way of thinking.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Hanging above a fire was a new form of pain for him. He wasn't as flustered by it as the rest of his compatriots seemed to be though. It wasn't even that intense, more like a prickling of his skin, just enough this side of painful that his mind was kept clear of panic, but not enough to set his senses reeling.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

He stared in astonishment as the Halfling cornered him. He raised an eyebrow as he took in what was supposed to be a threatening stance. He doubted the lad could give him a halfway decent fight, so he was surprised when as he tried to slip passed the glowering male a blow to his elbow sent a shard of pain through him. He staggered, gasping at the feel of his blood starting to pump viciously. Hazel eyes met his and he found himself backed against a wall as sharp white teeth nipped at his lips. Nails dragged lines of fire down his skin and he gasped as wicked teeth nipped sharply at his hip bone.

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

Body aching and sending sparks of pain along his nerves as he moved Nori turned his head to observe the hobbit smirking back at him. In that moment he knew he was in for one hell of a journey.

_**Translations. **_

_**shmaukhi = assassins.**_


	14. Save Me

_**AN: I do not own any of Middle Earth or its characters I have just taken them from Tolkien's toybox to play with them. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: Ori offers his hugs to Narrator and says he has a plan that will show Assassin just how crazy he is…if she has the guts to join him in it that is. And you just inspired this one shot. **_

Save Me.

He entered the dingy dwelling they had been forced to reside in with a heavy heart. The city guard had made his night impossible and he had barely escaped getting caught, let alone managed to liberate any food or money. He leant against the rotted wooden door, unable to face his family. Dori, while disappointed in the trade he'd chosen relied on his support to keep them alive. He shut his eyes and rubbed a skeletal hand over his gaunt face. He'd go without again tomorrow so Ori and Dori would have enough to eat. Ori was the jewel of their family and their hope for a better future. Already well learnt in his letters and numbers the lad had just been accepted on as a potential apprentice to Balin Fundinson. Dori was their pillar of support. Unflinching in the face of whatever life threw at them, he stared down danger and devastation with a steel spin and an iron fist. No-one touch the younger brothers of Ri and got away unscathed. Sighing Nori pushed from the door and slipped quietly into the dark kitchen where he knew Dori would be waiting up for him. He opened his mouth to offer an apology when he was drawn into a warm hug. He stiffened for a long moment and then relaxed into the arms of his big brother.

%

Soggy and disgruntled he stumbled through the door of the ale house, hoping they had a room free, or even some space left in their stables. He needed to get out of the driving rain and biting wind before he did himself an injury or ended up the first dwarf in the history of ever to die of the common cold. The bar keeper looked at him suspiciously and sneered at his every request. With barely enough energy to keep himself upright he merely nodded and turned to leave the tavern. As he reached for the door he heard his name being called and peered across the room. He smiled wanly as he recognised one of the dwarves there as a member of the Ur family. Shrugging and happy to stay in the warmth for longer he walked cautiously over to them. A bowl of stew and mug hot mead were shoved in front of him as soon as he had seated himself, and when he opened his mouth to object he was shot such a look by the terrifying dwarf beside the red-haired Ur that he subsided with a quiet "thank you" and tucked into his meal. As soon as he was done he was bundled along a passage and into one of the rooms the tavern kept to one side for the small folk. He tried to object when he was stripped of his still soaked outer wear but found his voice caught in his throat on a sob. The red-haired Ur stopped his actions and pulled him into a bear like grip. Unable to help himself he sobbed himself out into the massive red beard as hands rubbed soothing circles on his back.

%

He found himself shaking as he left the chamber of council. He hadn't been prepared to come face-to-face with most of the remaining Line of Durin, nor with the guardsman that had thrown his arse in a cell so many times he'd lost count. He'd gone there to offer his support to his baby brother, as he would be damned if he was letting the lad go off on a madcap adventure without him there to watch his back. He curled his hands into fists in an attempt to calm himself, Ori would be leaving the room shortly and it wouldn't do for his baby brother to see him so shook up. He hadn't dared respond to the barbs that had been flung at him, merely stating time and again that as long as Ori was with the company he would be at his brother's side. The only time he'd let his temper flare was when some red-haired buffoon had questioned Ori's ability to travel with them. He'd shot the dwarf down in a hail of words, whilst never leaving his brother's side. Apparently reminding them that Ori had grown up on the road and had only recently settled in one place was the right thing to do. He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly knifed the person wrapping their arms around him. He sheathed the blade when he realised it was none other than Ori himself. Strong arms wound around him as his baby brother buried his face in his neck. "Thank you No'i!" Smiling softly and deciding that getting his little brother to hug him was worth everything Nori wrapped his arms around Ori's slender shoulders, "No worries kid," He chuckled softly as Ori snuffled at him, tears would never do, "I just saved them all from your temper." He was reward by a soft laugh and the arms tightening yet more.

%

"You're holding the blade wrong." He kept his voice flat, careful not to let the younger dwarf know he was impressed. "Go through the moves again, and this time don't move your hand it is a sure fire way to lose your fingers." He watched the slender form of the youngest Durin prince as the lad went through the moves again. He could see the determination in brown eyes, even as gangly limbs shook with the effort of going through the unknown moves yet again. He saw the moment that it clicked and the young body seemed to move without effort. "Good!" he called, "That's enough for now your majesty." Brown eyes turned to him with a question and he flung the water skin at him, "Dwalin will have my head if he knows I am teaching you any of this," he paused, "But I did promise your mother I would keep you safe, so…" He broke off as the tall brunette wrapped him in a quick hug, laughing as the lad went bright red and darted off as soon as he'd done it.

%

He eyed the lad carefully. He'd done nothing but fuss and complain since he'd chased after them, but now he was staring down three huge trolls with barely a flicker of fear in his hazel eyes. He watched as the small male barely flinched as a massive hand slammed into the ground next to him, he saw the defiance come into his eyes and the narrow chin raise, a delicate lip curling in a well-practiced sneer. He barely paid attention when he was cut from the spit, pausing only to take in that his brothers were safe he stepped rapidly across to the now white faced hobbit. Wincing as he saw the hurt quickly hidden at their leaders words. He placed a hand on narrow shoulders showing his support. "That was out of order Thorin," he spoke quietly, but all eyes flew to him and the company stilled. "If it weren't for Master Baggins we would be dead." He held up a hand to stop the royal dwarf talking. "Do you honestly think that if he'd let your nephews run in here any of us would be alive." His calm voice and logic seemed to deflate the company and they turned away from him, embarrassment written in their faces.

He turned to leave the hobbit when a gentle hand on his wrist stopped him. He raised an eyebrow as soft hazel eyes took him in, barely stopping himself from gapping as Baggins began to talk, "There is more to you than anyone gives you credit for Master Nori." Nori began to shake his head in denial and got an eyebrow raised at him in response. He stopped shaking his head recognising the expression, it was one he used himself. "That's what I thought Master Nori," Baggins' voice was still calm and Nori barely had time to stiffen as he was wrapped in a hug so similar to Ori's that he thought he might cry. Once again the dwarves around them stilled and he went to try and pull away from Baggins' arms. "Ain't happen'n dwarf," the small creature growled against his chest, "You need a hug and I need a hug and the rest can go and jump." Nori couldn't help the laughter that welled up at that and encircled the smaller male with his own arms.

%

"Master Nori?" The voice was unsure and completely not what he had expected from the blonde-haired Durin.

"Yes Master Prince?" he queried, turning to meet confused blue eyes.

"Why?"

"Why what Master Prince?"

"Why would you throw yourself in front of that arrow for Dwalin?" Nori opened his mouth to refute doing so, but Fili was soldiering on. "No I saw you do it. You would have taken the hit for him if you couldn't move him. He hates you and you hate him so why?"

Nori closed his eyes. "I don't hate him, I don't really hate anyone Master Prince. He is more vital to this quest than I. He will help our king rebuild Erebor, while I will disappear back into the shadows forgotten. He will protect your brother and yourself. He will stand between the assassins and thieves and naysayers. I will not be there. He will be remembered, while I will fade into obscurity." He rested a hand on the blonde Durin's shoulder, "Don't you see Master Prince I am here only for my brothers. He is hear for all of your people. For your king. For you!"

The strong shoulder was wrenched from his grip. "You're wrong!" The voice was quiet and void of emotion. That alone caused Nori to still, the blonde was fuelled by his emotion. "You are wrong!" Now there was conviction and Nori frowned as Fili talked, "We will not forget you. Your brothers will not forget you. Our hobbit will not forget you. You are one of us. One of the company. You answered the call of my uncle. It might have been for Ori, but you came!" Blue eyes fixed sharply on his face and Nori drew in a shocked breath at the flames he saw there. "You are the one who took the time to teach Kili. You are the one who stood up for Bilbo against my uncle. You are the one who nearly took an arrow for Dwalin." Strong hands gripped his narrow shoulders and yet Nori couldn't find the energy to wrench free, "_I! _Will! Not! Forget!"

Nori closed his eyes as he was tugged into a rough hug. It bruised his already battered body, but the young prince was warm and Nori found himself returning the hug just as fiercely. "If I am to be remembered by anyone then I am happy it is you My Prince." He swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled away from the hug. He offered a formal bow before walking swiftly back to the company, back straight and face set.

_**AN: Let me know what you think please. **_


	15. Samhain

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: I no mean to make you cry. Me go in corner and sulk now. **_

Samhain.

Nori was as giddy as a school girl as he made his way home. Samhain was his favourite holiday of the year. A celebration of not only the ancestors, but of the turning of the year. He half skipped, half danced as he weaved through the crush of people filling the streets. The festival wouldn't start until much later and Nori wanted to get home, have some of his brother's fabled Samhain Stew and then get ready for when darkness fell.

He was almost dragged through the door by his youngest brother and a bowl of steaming stew was shoved into his hands by an impatient Dori. Nori practically inhaled the food, savouring the taste as he watched his brothers become antsy. He obviously wasn't the only member of the Ri family who loved the holiday.

%

Ori was practically dancing where he stood and Nori finally took pity on him and pushed up from the table. He was towed along to Ori's room where he started to help Ori into his outfit. He decided it was a good job none of them were bashful as he realised Ori was already naked and wriggling into skin tight leather pants. Nori chuckled as his brother swore as he finally got the white trousers up and fastened the laces. Nori knelt and helped Ori into the knee length leather boots. He grumbled under his breath as the pearlised-shot laces caught on his calluses.

Standing back he reached for the white tabard that would complete his brother's outfit. Sliding it easily over mousey brown hair he carefully laced the sides up. The pearlised symbol on the front seemed to glow in the candle light and he forced the now twitchy youngster to sit. It took him no time to fasten the white and pearl bracers around his brother's upper arms, although he did falter on the laces on the wrist guards. Satisfied the leather was snug and wouldn't chafe Nori started on Ori's hair. The mousy tangle transformed under his hands, deft fingers wound in tiny braids, trailing lengths of pearl threads through them, while he fixed them with tiny white seed pearls. Confident the hair would hold, Nori walked around his brother and crouched before him. With a steady hand he whited out his brother's lips and brushed a pearlised powder over the lad's cheek bones and eyelids. He pulled Ori to his feet and pushed the white pearl stave into his brother's hand, before handing him the white and pearl half mask.

%

He led Ori into the sitting room and forced him to sit still before rushing to help Dori. The sound of the last of the day bells rang through the streets and he only had an hour to get ready and get to the square for the festival. Dori was thankfully already in his brown leather pants when Nori arrived. He shot his oldest brother a sheepish grin and knelt to help him on with the brown knee length boots, taking a moment to reverently brush his fingers over the bronze and gold embroidered leaves on them Nori made short work of the dark green laces gracing their length. Dori had managed to get his own wrist guards on as Nori worked and he heaved a thankful sigh. The quicker he got Dori and Ori out the quicker he could dress.

Unlike Ori, Dori had gone for a half sleeved tunic and Nori dropped it cautiously over his brother's head, being carefully not to muse Dori's already fantastically braided grey hair and beard. Once the difficult part was done Nori allowed himself to fuss, straightening the green and brown patterned velvet with practiced ease. He returned his brother's smirk as he fixed the heavily embroidered belt of bronze, gold, green and brown around Dori's waist. Outfit complete he added the final touch to Dori's costume. A crown made of cloth flowers and leaves, complete with semi-precious stones. He sat it carefully on the top of Dori's elegant up do, attaching it with the small clips his oldest brother had worked into the design. The bronze, gold, topaz, green, brown, yellow and malachite glowed against the steel grey of Dori's hair.

Holding back a huff Nori made short work of Dori's make-up. He painted his brother's lips a dark green, brushed a powder of bronze over the high cheek bones (making sure to get none in the beard. The ribbons green woven there were enough). Finally he coloured Dori's eyelids and up to his eyebrow with a gold powder.

Nori nodded as he stepped back and Dori clapped him on the corner as he left the room, cane of polished rosewood under one arm and fixing his leaf patterned mask with the other.

%

Nori waited until he heard the door shut behind his brothers before he stepped into his own rooms. He carefully opened the chest that contained his costume and reverently removed it section by section. Laying it out ready he turned from the bed, stripping off as he walked towards the ewer and large dish to wash away the grim of the day. Once clean he unbraided his hair and ran a comb through it, working in sandalwood and sage oil to make it gleam. Only when it reflected a red glow in the light of the candles did he deem it perfect. Letting most of the mass fall down his back to brush the back of his thighs he made two simple braids in the front, working them around his head in a simple crown of hair. Checking in the mirror and satisfied they were lying straight he tied them off with a ribbon of black velvet.

The first part of his outfit he went for were the net gloves. Made in a fishnet pattern with velvet cuffs they covered from his knuckles to midway up his bicep, the only thing stopping them riding up being the holes for his thumbs. Years of practice had them sitting flat in moments and reached for his trousers next. Made of the softest black leather and laced down the sides they had once presented a challenge to get into. Now he managed to wiggle into them, skilfully avoiding displacing the laces down each leg. He carefully fastened the laces at the front and straightened the lines down the outside of his legs. The pale skin seemed to glow under the dark material and he smirked. Unlike his brothers he forewent a traditional shirt. Instead he fastened a black leather war harness across his chest and back. The dark material (what there was of it) clung like a second skin and Nori ran a hand over the swirling tattoo it revealed, before straightening the black metal clasps.

He checked himself in the floor length mirror and nodded when he was satisfied what he saw. He might not be overly muscular, but all of his bare skin and clinging leather hinted at lean muscle. Chuckling darkly he slid his feet into the black boots he had made especially for the holiday. They stopped halfway up his calves, were laced with black chain instead of metal and had platform soles, finally the top fastened with a single buckle of black metal shaped in the form of a ginning skull with fangs. Straightening up he panted slightly and brushed his hair back over his shoulders.

He glanced out of his window before he started to add the final touches to his outfit. The sun was just starting to paint the sky a blood red and he let out a sigh of relief, he wouldn't be late after all. A velvet collar went around his throat, and he settled the hanging gems against his pale skin. The largest gem, a garnet of a particularly blood red was carved with the symbol of Odin and nestled in the hollow of his throat. Satisfied he walked across to the dressing table and started the work on his face. His lips were coloured a deep red, a matt colour that made them seem like they swallowed the light. His cheeks were nest and he blended a powder of the palest grey under his cheekbones to give yet more definition to them (He had been told his natural cheek bones were sharp enough to cut glass and he was just taking advantage of the fact.) The cheek bones himself he dusted with a white powder, highlighting them further against his pale skin. Finally he started work on his eyes. Green eyes stared back at him from the glass as he skilfully worked the liquid and powder around them. When he was done they seemed to glow with power from the darkness in which they sat.

Finally he was ready for his mask and staff. The mask was almost beautiful in its horror. A half mask though it was, the bone white surface was painted with the marks of Odin and Mahal, the dark red of the dye used swallowing light eerily. Carved in a mirrad of swirling patterns and shaped to his face, it ended with two fangs curling down over his own mouth. Fixing a grim smile onto his face Nori picked up the staff and allowed himself a few moments to admire it. A work from a master craftsman it was carved from a single bough of black ebony and studded with jet and onyx. The top of the staff, level with his eyes, held yet another black-red garnet.

%

Ori was the first of the Ri brothers to appear and the crowd gathered in the square fell silent as the white dressed youth glided across to the large fire. In the flickering light he seemed to glow and the crowd held its breath as he knelt down and placed his offering into the flames. A white glow leapt up from it and as pearl-like sparks rained down the crowd began to chatter among themselves. Ori nodded and offered a prayer to the gods, before he stepped up to a marble podium. He sank into the throne carved there and looked across the milling crowd. He nodded when he caught the eyes of his fellow dawn priests, before settling back to watch the festival. He wouldn't play a large role in this one, nor would his fellows, they were merely here to keep the balance.

%

Nearly a full bell passed before Dori stepped into the light given off by the fire. Again silence fell over the gathering and they watched as he offered the flames a short bow before placing his offering into their depths. A gasp of awe went up from the crowd and they turned their faces upwards to gaze at the swirling light show of green and gold leaves. Dori walked over to the wooden podium and sat gracefully on the carved throne there. He raised a hand in greeting to his fellow harvest priests before turning back to watch the festival. He was here only to keep the balance, his role was drawing to a close for the year.

%

Time passed and the gathering became more rowdy as mead was consumed. Nori watched from the shadows. He smiled a peaceful smile at Ori's offering and chuckled softly at Dori's offering. He watched from behind hood eyes as the priests of his kin mingled with the crowd. He could never understand why they wouldn't stand with the head of their orders at such important times. As the only priest of his order Nori sometimes felt a bone deep weariness and separation. Even with his brothers he was sometimes held apart. Yet as the night wore on his heart ache fled and his poise became confident and proud. He was the only one capable of being a priest of this order. He was the only one chosen and it was his honour and duty to fulfil his oaths.

The largest of the fires dwindled and sparked out, sending the gathering into flickering shadows. Nori stepped forward even as the midnight bell rang out. His grin was wicked as the drunken crowd fell into a deep silence. He stepped forward, his walk sinuous as he moved through the crowd. His hair swung with his hips as his laughter broke forth wild and lust filled. Tonight was his night. He leapt into the air, landing easily on one of the bars above the once roaring central fire. Using his staff for balance Nori began a series of acrobatics that drew gasps from the watching crowd. In the midst of his reel he deliberately dropped his offering and as he raised his arms the fire beneath him roared into life again. He sprung from the bar, swinging away from the flames now raging behind him. His body glowed with sweat and for a moment he seemed to take on the flames behind him.

As he landed sparks of black pearl and garnet rained down and a gong was heard, followed by the deep rumbling of drums. Nori smiled with the mouth of a wolf as he walked to the final podium. The throne was of carved onyx, studded with garnets and he sank onto it with a relieved sigh. Yet it wasn't until the food was being brought forward and loaded onto the massive spits that he dared believe he had gotten threw another ceremony. From tonight until the new year he was the head priest. He smiled tonight symbolised the end of the harvest and the start of the cold, and yet his people still celebrated it as if it were the harvest or the restart.

_**AN: Let me know what you think. **_


	16. La La Land

_**AN: I don't own any of the hobbit characters I am just taking them out of Tolkien's toy box and playing with them. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: Do I have to start putting warnings before my stories for you? Glad you like my word pictures. Also I blame you for the fact I cannot get my stories written as fast as ideas are popping up in my skull. **_

La La Land.

Nori was the first to notice the lack of adornment on their newly recruited burglar, although considering his profession one shouldn't be surprised by the fact. It wasn't with the practised eye of a thief that he had been watching the hobbit though. Oh he had noticed the riches at the burglar's home, but he had also noticed the lack of showiness adorning the male's body. There was something off about Bilbo Baggins. A hobbit of obvious standing choosing to leave his home and family behind to help a group of strange dwarves reclaim their home from a dragon on the word of a tattered looking wizard. Then there was what Nori had noticed as his group travelled through the Shire. Hobbits may distain riches, gold and gems, but every person they had passed had some adornment on their person, whether it be carved wood and woven ribbons to engraved silver buttons or hair clasps. Bilbo Baggins travelled in embroidered clothes, but had plain brass buttons and no trinkets on his person. There were no beads in his hair or ribbons encircling his wrist. The only similarity between their burglar and the hobbits they had left behind in the Shire was that his hair covered all his ears but the tips. Nori settled back to watch the newest member of the company.

It wasn't long before he began comparing the hobbit to the company. Like the dwarves he was short, unlike the dwarves he seemed very breakable. It was after this observation that Nori went out of his way to make sure the burglar had enough blankets and even handed over his own oiled leather cloak and hood. Large hazel eyes met his in confusion but he merely threw a cheeky grin and settled back to observe some more.

The next thing he noticed was their combined love of food. Like the dwarves the hobbit seemed to enjoy a hot meal and ate with relish, unlike the dwarves Nori noticed it wasn't enough to feed him well. Even two weeks into their journey and the hobbit was losing weight and cheeks starting to hollow. It was then Nori decided to share some of his portion with the burglar. This time he got a blink rather than confusion and he retreated to sit beside his sniggering younger brother.

Hair was next on his list. Like the dwarves the hobbit seemed to keep his as neat as he could, combing both his head and feet morning and night. The lack of beard threw Nori slightly, but he supposed the hairy feet were in compensation for his lack of one. The frustrated growl that the hobbit released made Nori realise that the curls now hung into the burglar's eyes. He nodded decisively, that wouldn't do, the lad wouldn't be able to tell. In the shadows of the flickering fire Nori forced the hobbit to sit still and quickly braided the curls back to keep them out of those hazel eyes. This time he got a smirk and he shuffled away quickly to sit beside a red faced Ori.

With the braid in the curls Nori found his eyes drawn to the hobbit's exposed ears. This time he couldn't find any similarities, but yet they still held his attention. From their shape to their bareness he couldn't look away. He suspected something was up when Ori started whispering to the hobbit instead of talking to him. However, every time he narrowed his eyes to start interrogating his younger brother the hobbit would tuck a few stray curls behind the delicate point and distract him. It took several days, but Nori noticed the slight shiver his brother drew from the hobbit as they talked and his interest grew. Unable to approach the hobbit about any of this Nori sat and stewed. Three days later he awoke panting as he dreamed of those ears threaded with metal and gems.

A week later he was too tired to hide his intrigue and the company started to whisper that he was staring at the hobbit's ears. He flushed every time he heard them and pointedly turned his gaze to his saddle rather than the hobbit. To his frustration the burglar decided that this was the perfect time to sit near him in camp. He wondered how the other male couldn't hear the whispers, but was distracted by the firelight dancing off the curls that surrounded the leaf shaped ear beside him.

Tired and grumpy he rode beside his younger brother and the hobbit as the Company rode down the valley into Rivendale. Their conversation caught his attention as Ori began to stutter. Nori decided that the hobbit was taking too much glee in his family member's discomfort and started to listen even as the burglar's voice went into a lecturing tone.

"No Ori I don't mean that symbolically. It isn't like your beards or braids, I mean that hobbit ears are, quite literally, an erogenous zone. They are also private, I mean really my riding around with my ears on show at home. It just wouldn't be done. The scandal it would cause. Oh to what depths I have sunk. Sorry, drama over. As to the touching thing, well I thought erogenous zone kinda told its own story."

It wasn't until much later that Nori finally clicked just what had been said. He flushed to the roots of his hair and dropped the sausage he had been blowing onto cool. He raised shocked green eyes to Ori's brown ones when his younger brother started to laugh without reserve. The cocky grin he got in response to his narrowed eyes had him fleeing the company and running into the dusk filled gardens of Rivendale. He was only given a few moments before he ran into the hobbit and froze at the wicked smirk that was sent his way. There was a moment he felt a pang when he saw the other male had taken his braid out, but then the curls were brushed back from the pointed ears. He swallowed hard, hidden just beneath the top curls was a thin golden band, his eyes widened as the hobbit dropped his eyes, scanning him from the toes of his boots to the top of his elaborate hair do.

"Well Master Nori." The hobbit's voice was a purr and Nori found himself swallowing, "Did you figure it out, or are you as dense as Ori claimed you to be?"

Nori growled as he stepped forwards, forcing the hobbit to back against the wooden balustrade behind him. He smirked and raised a hand to deliberately run a finger over the very point of those ears.

_**AN: Let me know what you think. **_

_**Pretty please. **_


	17. feast or famine

_**AN: I do not own any of the characters or places in the hobbit, they belong to Professor Tolkien and he would kill me for how I have corrupted them. **_

_**fierynightangel: I am warning you about the grasiduous amout of food in this chapter. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: Simply because I still need revenge for all the times you have bribed me with food. **_

Feast or Famine.

Nori was never one to judge on first appearances, after all anyone looking at him wouldn't be able to tell he was the most dangerous member of the twelve dwarves grouped in this hobbit hole, but the small male who had opened the door to them seemed timid and well Nori hated to be blunt, but he also seemed useless.

That was until he was faced with a feast that had the table groaning under its weight. He settled cautiously in the corner and waited patiently for their host to serve him. Unlike the rest of the uncultured brutes around him. Nori smirked as Dori set them all to right and was thrown a thankful smile and was fed first by the still jumpy hobbit.

First came the soup. A simple affair by all accounts, but after blowing on it carefully Nori found the tastes beyond what he had expected. A thick onion soup, with the slightest hints of garlic and sage, he accepted the hot roll that was passed to him without glancing up. The bread gave easily under his hands, flaky and buttery with a hint of herbs that he couldn't place. Soon his bowl was empty and he pouted ever so slightly. A glass of golden wine was placed next to him and he swallowed a mouth full relishing the crisp sweet-dryness of it.

His bowl was removed and he looked more favourably at their host when the next plate was place in front of him. He had just opened his mouth to talk when he was faced with a steaming chicken pie. He sighed gustily as the creamy sauce ran free as his fork broke through the flaky golden pastry. He inhaled the scent of mushrooms and cloves a soft smile painting his face, even as his crumby plate was removed and replaced with one of griddled aubergines, courgettes and peppers drizzled with a balsamic vinegar and a warm yellow olive oil.

He was about to ask for seconds, but then there were spears of baby asparagus and broccoli shoots dripping in butter and small potatoes in a rich chive sauce. White fish in a delicious tomato and onion sauce followed. Along with a tankard of a malty beer.

Then came a fantastically smelling shephard's pie. The cheese, slightly chard at the edges had soaked into the garlic and chive mashed potato, and the minced beef was surrounded in a dark ale gravy, sweet onions, earthy carrots and whole button mushrooms. Alongside this sat warm red cabbage and green beans, dripping with chive butter. The fruity red wine really complimented it.

All of it was rich fare, and he was full and content with the world, and their host, but there were still more delicious dishes to eat.

A portion of pumpkin, ricotta and spinach canalone, cheese still bubbling and steaming garlic bread. Happily served with a glass of raspberry wine.

Roasted tomatoes, with fire cooked black pepper and pork sausages alongside thick cut spicy chips, marvelously complimented by a tankard of sweet cider.

After the savouries came the desserts and Nori's eyes widened in appreciation.

A dark chocolate mousse, so light and full of flavour with the surprising burst of sharp sweetness where hidden fruits were discovered. He was debating using his fingers to clean the dish, when it was removed with a plate of roasted passion fruits, apples and pears, drizzled in a rich sweet syrup, tasting vaguely of mint.

Nori settled back in his chair, fingers struggling to loosen the laces on his trousers. He met their host's eyes and was surprised by the wink sent his way. Sipping at the iced fruity concoction that had appeared at his elbow Nori took the time to glance around the Company, all the edginess from earlier had vanished and yet none seemed as relaxed as him. He raised his glass to the hobbit and smiled warmly when a plate baring different cheeses, pureed meat and crackers was placed in front of him. If Thorin couldn't convince this hobbit to come with them then Nori was going to throw the biggest hissy fit ever seen by elf, dwarf, man or hobbit.

He was distracted by his thoughts when his empty glass was replaced by one of the softest pink port. It went lovely with the cheese and pate, the crackers stuffed full of herbs melted in his mouth and the small bowl of oil roasted sun ripened tomatoes only enchanced the flavour.

He pushed back from the table as his plate was removed and allowed his eyes to fall to half-mast. After a short break in which there was much satisfied groaning and soft distant clinking he was surprised by the hobbit offering one final course. Strong black coffee filled the room with an intoxicating scent and the bitter chocolate served with it and a glass of the richest, ruby port Nori had ever tasted completed the meal.

%

When Thorin arrived Nori was surprised to find out the rest of the company had only had half the courses he had enjoyed. He was at the moment to full and warm to bother about it, but made a mental note to ask their host about it. So satisfied was he that when he could finally move he merely smiled in thanks when the hobbit placed a hot, creamy alcoholic drink by his elbow with a bowl of herb roasted pumpkinseeds and a plate of crispy almond biscuits.

%

Sleep came easy and the morning followed swiftly. Waking was a pain, but the smell of cooking invaded his nostrils and Nori was out of bed in seconds. Not pausing to dress properly he stumbled along the passage and finally found the kitchen. The hobbit smiled widely at him and dragged him to sit at the well-used table. Opening his mouth Nori was about to ask why he had been fed more when a plate of breakfast goods was placed in front of him.

%

It wasn't until after Erebor had been retaken and after the fiasco with the Arkenstone settled that Nori finally got to ask. The laughter of the curly haired man filled the royal hall, interrupting a trade debate. Bilbo's words caught Nori by surprise, "Didn't you know? Hobbits always feed those that they deem the most dangerous. If you are full and satisfied it is easier to handle you."

_**AN: Leave me a review and let me know what you think please. **_


	18. Azki

_**AN: I do not own any of the characters or places in the hobbit, they belong to Professor Tolkien and he would kill me for how I have corrupted them. **_

_**FanFiction Queen: What is this Diet you speak of? Sounds like something that spoils fun and food. Nori was definitely owned, but he should be proud that Bilbo noticed he was the most dangerous one there. Have you fixed the issue with the notifications yet? Please send Assassin to shout loudly at Elrond and Gandalf so I can write the next chapter of Encounter, I think they have been at Bilbo's Longbottom Special or his Black Ale. It is not good and they are giving me a migraine. I do not need to see them in tutus, leggings, and bunches shaking pompoms singing Avril Lavigne's Here's To Never Growing Up. ARGH! Sorry, Right on with the chapter. **_

Azki.

There was a reason that Nori was dragged along on this suicidal mission, and no it wasn't because he needed redemption and forgiveness for his past deeds, thank you very much Dori.

Nor was it solely because his brothers were going, oh he still had the need to protect them, but Ori was scary and deadly and Dori was well Dori.

Nor was it the lure of the treasure, especially since there was a possibility he would never even see the mountain. Also what would he do with one fourteenth of Erebor's treasure? Stupid idea.

The free ale had appealed to him sure, but that wasn't the reason either.

No the reason he was on the Mahal-forsaken suicide mission was because of the position only three people in the world knew he held. By Aulë why had he ever agreed to become shadow for the Line of Durin? Oh that's right, Dwalin.

_**An: Leave me a message and let me know what you think.**_


	19. Skyscraper

_**AN: I do not own any of the characters or places in the hobbit, they belong to Professor Tolkien and he would kill me for how I have corrupted them. **_

Skyscraper.

His world was broken. Shattered into thousands of glittering shards. Yet still they whispered. Still they pointed and didn't attempt to hide their smirks behind their hands.

He knelt by the roadside as tears slipped from beneath tightly shut eyelids. He could hear booted feet walking past him. The silence of grief broken by those who even now could mock him. Those whose families were whole. Those who hadn't just lost the only things in the world that meant anything.

%

Disbelief flooded through him and for once he couldn't hear the whispers and the sniggers. He rushed forwards pulling the mousey haired dwarf into a massive hug and burying his face into the neck of the steel haired dwarf who wrapped him in strong arms. Tears flowed freely, but he felt a small part of him clicked back, filling the darkness slightly.

%

He stood tall and proud despite feeling the grief once again. He had answered his king's call. He had followed him to the gates of hell. He had stood by his side through war. Despite the tears on his cheeks he wrapped his arms around the waists of his brothers as they stood by his side. United in their grief the rest of the Company stood around them, bonds forged in fire and ice slowly stilled the whispers. Words couldn't hurt any of them now. They were the ones who had answered, they were loyal few.

_**Okay a bit more depressive than I was expecting it to be, but I based it on Demi Lovato's Skyscraper so I shouldn't be surprised by that. Leave me a review and let me know what you think please. **_


	20. Worth More than Gold

_**AN: I do not own any of the characters or places in the hobbit, they belong to Professor Tolkien and he would kill me for how I have corrupted them. **_

Worth more than Gold.

Nori swallowed hard even as he blinked to try and clear his vision. It didn't help, the golden glow was still in the air and the torches sparked off the mounds of gold seemingly setting them aflame. He reached out a shaking hand and carefully picked a single gold piece from the treasure trove in front of him. He knew he'd heard of the treasure of Erebor, hell he'd even seen some of it with his own eyes before now, but he had never expected it to be so vast or so shiny.

A muffled curse caught his attention and he finally tore his eyes away from the jewels and precious metals. Dropping the coin in his fingers he crept around a pile of armour and pulled up short at what he saw. Shirtless and with torso covered in bruises stood the Company burglar. Nori found himself entranced all over again. He watched as the smaller male prodded a greenish coloured bruise and winced for him, they did look slightly painful. He crept closer eyes trailing over the bare skin on show and admiring the slender muscles the hobbit had gained. His eyes caught on the soft golden trail running down the now flat stomach and he swallowed around a dry throat. Suddenly piercing green eyes were locked with his and he froze as the burglar dropped his shirt and prowled towards him.

Nori found that the gold looked dim compared to the hobbit stretched out beneath him. The gems around them paled into insignificance compared to green eyes and as he ran a hand over the soft skin on show he found he much preferred his treasure alive and making those deliciously breathy moans.


	21. Lips of an Angel

_**AN: I do not own any of the characters or places in the hobbit, they belong to Professor Tolkien and he would kill me for how I have corrupted them. **_

_**Was listening to Hinder, 'Lips of An Angel' and for some reason this appeared in my head. Do let me know what you think of it.**_

_**FanFiction Queen: This is not the one shot I was posting tomorrow, but it had to be done. **_

Lips of an Angel.

He'd seen them once as a dwarf on the cusp of adulthood. Enshrouded in shadows as the rest of his saviour had been the plump lips seemed to be deliberately sensual. The deepest red of the velvet rose, mouthing words he couldn't seem to grasp. Glimpses of the straightest white teeth as he faded in and out of concousness, the memory of those lips pulling into a frown as he lost his grip on alertness and passed into darkness.

As he grew older those lips haunted his dreams. His imagination tried to supply him with the rest of the shadowed figure and yet lingered on a pouting mouth.

He started to watch the lips of everyone he met. He found that he was disappointed when time and again a mustach would interfere with his view. Then there were the times he was hauled away from the females of the race of men having stared awestruck at their bow shaped mouths, the feeling of failure not setting in until he was free of their presence.

He gained a reputation after time and found that he didn't have the time to stare any longer. An upset in someways he soothed his heart that it meant he couldn't be disappointed again. Still those lips filled his dreams and he awoke drenched in sweat, cries of lust falling from his own mouth.

He answered the call of his king and despite being kept busy for the better part of the year his dreams kept haunting him. He prayed feverously that they would cease when he started to travel.

Wandering through the gentle green land he found plenty of time to admire the soft pale red lips of its inhabitants. He didn't allow himself to stop and stare, but marched onwards with soft smiles.

A green door, marked with the code of his guild. He straightened his spine and was promptly crushed beneath the bodies of seven other dwarves when said door was opened.

Feeling rumpled and undignified he failed to look at his host and merely mumbled his own introduction before dashing off to deal with his embarrassment.

It was half way through their pilfered meal that he noticed them and he froze with his tankard half way to his mouth. Across from him, set in the homely face of their uninformed host were those lips. Of the darkest red and set in a fierce frown. He swallowed hard and dropped his tankard with a loud crash. The hobbit couldn't be who had haunted his dreams, he wasn't old enough. Yet he found himself unable to look away as a half-smile curled those lips making that homely face suddenly seem more worldly. His hands shook as he formed fists in his lap to stop himself reaching out to trace their outline. He felt the silence fall around him and his breathing increased as white teeth dragged the deliciously plump bottom lip between them.

Time seemed to stretch for hours as he forced himself to interact with the rest of the dwarves and not to stare every time the hobbit spoke. He was shaking with emotions he couldn't decipher by the time his fellows finally drifted off into slumber. As he raised his eyes they fell on the sight of the hobbit, illuminated by the fire and smoking leisurely on his pipe. Fascinated he found himself leaning forward only to freeze when the hobbit locked eyes with him and carefully exhaled.

"Find something to your liking Master Nori?"

_**AN: Review? Please.**_


End file.
